1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a moving doll toy, and more particularly to a moving doll toy which is adapted to carry out walking action.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, a moving doll toy is acceptable to infants and children. Accordingly, various kinds of moving doll toys, particularly, walking doll toys have been conventionally proposed. However, the conventional moving doll toy generally fails to accurately carry out moving action and tends to drive a motor under high load. Also, the conventional moving doll toy causes damage to a certain moving section due to misoperation and fails to positively repeat moving action.
Accordingly, it would be highly desirable to develop a moving doll toy which is capable of positively and repeatedly carrying out moving or walking action, driving a motor under low load and preventing damage to a certain moving section due to misoperation.